A Whole New World
by FranCheesecake
Summary: A terrible fall from her broom leads first year Lily Evans to swear to never get back on a broom for the rest of her life. Unfortunately for her, six years later James Potter decides to change her opinion. Please R&R.


Summary: A terrible fall from her broom leads first year Lily Evans to swear to never get back on a broom for the rest of her life. Unfortunately for her, six years later James Potter decides to change her opinion.

Disclaimer: Ok honestly do I need to tell you I don't own these characters? Really people, I DON'T OWN...haha. Oh and I don't own the Disney song. I also changed one word in it but I marked it with ['s.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

"Please?"

"No James, you know I can't fly."

"Correction, you can fly no problem, you're just afraid to."

She cast the dark-haired wizard an exasperated look, "I am not afraid."

"Then come flying with me."

She sighed and leaned her forearms on the railing in front of her and looked out at the sky. James sensed a slight amount of capitulation on her and took a step forward. He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face into his chest. He knew she was afraid of flying and had been since she had sworn off flying after fallen off a broom during a flying lesson her first year.

"Look you don't even have to do anything. I'll sit right behind you and hold you." He prompted; she just had to get over her fears, "Please Lil? I won't let you fall I promise."

She looked up at him and he could see the hesitation that was still in her eyes.

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic [broomstick ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

He sat her down sideways on the broom so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Her face was buried in his chest as he pushed off the ground. He felt her fingers tighten around the folds of his sweater and he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Shh, it's ok." He whispered soothingly, "I've got you. Just relax. You're safe."

He moved the broom higher and higher until all that was visible was the vast horizon, decorated with the colors of sunset.

"Lily you have to look." He whispered to her when he felt the death grip his sweater in begin to loosen. She nodded into his chest and took a deep breath. "All you have to do is open your eyes."

"Get over your fears Lil. I'm right her beside you." He coaxed gently. "It's so beautiful up here. The perfect sunset just for us to share. The sky is ours tonight Lily Flower."

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Lily turned her head away from James' chest but her eyes were firmly clenched shut. Ever since first year she had been terrified of flying and she knew that the only reason she was still sitting on the broom was because she felt perfectly safe with James. He brought her comfort.

"Open your eyes Lily," he whispered encouragingly. She could feel his breath on her neck as he kissed it softly. Lily gathered up all her courage and opened her eyes and gasped in amazement.

The sight was indescribable. They were so far away from the castle that all she could see was the forest below her. The sky seemed to stretch on forever. The sunset James had mentioned _was_ perfect. She could see all the colors of the rainbow painted into the heavens.

"James!" she exclaimed detaching one hand from his sweater and using it to grip the broom she was sitting on, "This is magnificent!"

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

James grinned broadly, "See Lily? I told you, a perfect sunset." She nodded in agreement and leaned contentedly back against his chest. Together they watched the sun go down and when it was no longer visible James stirred again.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly.

"Ready for what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

James shifted Lily so that she was sitting on the broom properly and she gasped and grabbed the broom with both hands. This made the broom accelerate and it shot forward. Lily's scream of terror quickly turned into a whoop of exhilaration as James gained control of the broom and slowed it down.

"Lily are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes James that was amazing! It was like a huge rush!" she said, her tone crackling with excitement.

"Do you want to go faster?" he asked with a wide grin. She nodded quickly. "OK move your hands up a little bit but don't squeeze the handle." She complied and he placed his hands right behind hers so he could keep his arms wrapped safely around her waist.

"Hold on!" he said and they shot off into the night sky, Lily laughing delightedly, her fears completely forgotten.

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_


End file.
